Lull after the Storm
by dappledbeams
Summary: ZoroxNami Fanfic. Zoro and Nami converse after a storm aboard the Thousand Sunny talking about sweet nothings, however each unable or unwilling to acknowledge the attraction they have for each other. Mostly fluff.
A Lull after the Storm

* * *

A Zoro-Nami fanfic, featuring a conversation and interaction on board the Thousand Sunny, as well as thoughts they have of each other and the attraction they feel for the other that both are unwilling to acknowledge. Mostly Fluff. Rated M

* * *

Nami was wet all over thanks to the ever-changing weather in the Grand Line. The rest of the crew were in much the same condition. The Thousand Sunny just passed through a storm in the New World and repelled an attack of sea king puppies that were hidden in the large sea slopes during the storm. Mere minutes ago, the crew was busy taking care of the rigging and keeping the ship from capsizing, while fighting the large monsters. But just as suddenly as the storm appeared, so did it end. Now the late afternoon sun was visible near the horizon, and a gentle breeze was in the air.

Weather in the New World was truly bizarre and dangerous, even more so than the first half of the Grand Line. And she had to admit, she was loving every minute of it. It kept her on her toes and tested her mettle as a navigator. Sure, there were moments that were simply terrifying and made her legs turn to jelly, but on this ship she has learned to push through the fear and keep her head during these situations. It was her job as a navigator to help everyone make it through the storm and direct the crew to lead them out of danger. She had to keep these people precious to her safe. Nami was standing near the starboard side of the lawn deck. She looked to the horizon on her left, closed her eyes and felt the wind caress her skin. Yes, it seems the weather will hold for now. Nami looked around and checked what the rest of the crew were up to.

Usopp and Chopper were sitting together by the foremast, exhausted from their efforts after the rain and shock from seeing those gigantic sea monsters. By the bow, she spotted Luffy, Franky and Brook chatting together. Luffy suddenly had that shiny glint in his eyes and his mouth was salivating. This could only mean two things: He spotted meat, or Franky was about to demo something again with his cyborg body. Judging from the situation, it was obviously the latter in this case. Franky raised both his arms in his "Super" Pose and asked Brook to press the middle of the star tattoo formed by his joined arms. Suddenly a little door opened on Franky's right armpit and out popped a small tray with a stack of rolled white towels. Luffy eyes shone brighter, and Brook's mouth was hanging open both clearly impressed. Watching this scene, Nami couldn't help but wonder, is this truly what impresses... "Boys..." Robin muttered under her breath, standing next to Nami. Nami turned slightly, surprised to see Robin suddenly standing next to her also watching Franky's antics. "Exactly," answered Nami. They looked at each other then and giggled. Robin then handed Nami the towel she brought for her. Robin asked Nami if she wanted to take a shower first or would she mind if Robin went first. Nami told Robin to go ahead.

Sanji, who went in earlier to check if everything was okay in the kitchen after the storm and to prepare snacks for everyone, came twirling towards them as his eyes turned to hearts, "Ah! Nami-saaan! Robin-swaan! Is there anything I can get you both for your baths- no, I meant snacks, or any hot shower- I meant beverages in particular?" with a slight nosebleed appearing, as he noticed how both girls' wet clothes, especially Nami's, were clinging to their curves. Robin and Nami, used to Sanji's "charming" ways, both smiled and requested hot drinks. Sanji then answered with his usual response, saying he was very happy to fulfill their request, with that trademark goofy grin and started twirling away back to the kitchen.

A sweatdrop formed at the side of Nami's forehead when she remembered how silly he looked. But then, a slight smile played across her face. Sanji...she's happy they were able to get him back from his family, thanks in part to Lola, who turned out to be Big Mom's daughter. As Big Mom's favored successor, she helped sway her mother to cancel Sanji's marriage, and for now, establish a tenuous ceasefire with the yonkou. Things were back to normal, or as normal as it could get with the threat of Kaido looming in the near future. In fact, that was where they were headed to. They were going to meet up with Traffy and his crew in a few days and strike Kaido before he gets the upper hand.

Robin then told her she was going inside for her shower and went in that direction. After watching Robin move towards the women's quarters, Nami then looked towards the upper deck looking for that familiar green-haired swordsman who usually ended up napping near the rails. And sure enough, Zoro was standing near the rails of the stairs leading up to the deck. Apparently, Franky must have given him a towel somehow, as Zoro was wiping raindrops from his chest and torso. To her surprise, Nami saw Zoro was looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat. Sometimes, she must admit, she can't help but acknowledge how ruggedly handsome Zoro could be. Today was one of those days. The light of the setting sun highlighted his well-defined cheekbones and chiseled jaw just right. The warm glow of the setting sun turned his tanned skin golden, emphasizing his muscular chest and torso. Zoro could be every woman's dream man...What was she thinking?! She thought to herself, blinking and breaking eye contact with that man. Of course Zoro didn't invade her dreams. Nope, not at all...Taking a deep breath, she looked up again and was once again hit by how attractive Zoro was. Thank the gods he appeared oblivious to this, or at the least did not know how to use his looks to his advantage. She smiled widely at him and walked towards him.

* * *

Just like Nami, Zoro was surveying the ship on the deck, checking how the rest of the nakama were doing after the storm. Watching from afar, Zoro was also impressed when he witnessed Franky's new "technique." He was even in danger of having stars in his eyes like Luffy's when Franky, spotting him, transformed the tray the towels into a mini-cannon, and shot a towel towards him. Zoro caught the towel, grinned, and waved the rolled towel in his hand to thank Franky. Franky then made another "Super" Pose as Chopper and Usopp, apparently recovered enough from their shock, joined the group around Franky with stars in their eyes.

Absent-mindedly, he started drying himself and looked down searching for his other crew mates. Looking down towards the lawn deck, he then caught Sanji twirling away happily towards the kitchen, and Robin moving towards the quarters on the opposite side. Then, his eyes landed on Nami. She was looking at Robin, then suddenly turned her head up towards his direction, and their eyes met. In that moment, Zoro was unaware that Nami's thoughts were drifting in a similar direction as his.

Zoro, who was convincing himself he was just taking in every detail of how Nami looked to check for injuries, noticed how he could see Nami's bathing suit through her shirt and how it clung to her ample curves. Zoro held Nami's stare and flittingly thought how he liked it when those chocolate brown eyes were looking at him. But then she looked away, and he found himself thinking that he wanted to see those brown eyes looking his way again. As if he spoke it aloud, she looked his way again and gave him a dazzling smile. To his mild surprise, she started walking towards his direction.

Zoro watched Nami as she walked. "Damn it," he thought. He really couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful. Her smooth skin glowed in the setting sun. Her hair, though damp from the rain, seemed to burn like hot flames as it cascaded down her back, framing her body. Her enticing figure was outlined perfectly by her wet clothes. The shirt dress she wore stuck to her skin, exposing the bikini top she wore underneath. Her short shorts clung wetly to her thighs. And when she walked, the gentle sway of her hips was alluring. Zoro knew he always found Nami attractive, but was never one to put too much importance in looks or show outward appreciation for them, like that swirly-eyelash. However, he could certainly appreciate how the two years they spent away from each other only made Nami grow into her beauty more. Although he wouldn't admit it aloud, that perverted cook was right. Nami was like a goddess, a titian-haired goddess that rose from the sea and was walking straight towards him.

* * *

Nami reached Zoro and moved towards his left side, and leaned on the rails facing the sea. She avoided facing in his direction, as she tried her best to bring her thoughts into order first. She heard Zoro move closer towards her left. And at the corner of her eye, saw him lean on the rails. Turning slightly to look at him, Nami could not help but notice how Zoro looked more appealing up close, with his hair tousled by wind and rain, and water droplets rolling down his arms and chest. The motion of his hand holding the towel and rubbing the moisture of the rippling muscles of his arms, chest, and torso only further mesmerized her as it emphasized which area to look. Knowing that she probably was staring too long, she blinked rapidly and quickly turned towards the ocean view again. After pretending to take a deep breath to inhale the sea breeze, she looked at him again.

He was staring at her rather intently which flustered her a little. "Eh, is something on my face?!" Nami said, a little flustered, as she raised her right hand and ran the back of her hand across her forehead and cheeks checking for smudge or dirt that might have been blown across her face during the storm.

Zoro blinked, thinking to himself, "Shit! Was I still staring. I have to act cool about this."

"Haaa? No, you look perfect."

Nami's hand stopped, and her eyes widened a little in surprise. She thought, "Did he just say something nice about how I look?" Her hand slowly dropping from her face.

"Well..." Zoro continued still looking at her, "except your hair looks like a flock of sea birds wanted to build a nest on it, and there's dirt on your cheeks as well." Zoro observed helpfully.

Nami stopped lowering her hand to her side, made a fist instead, and bonked Zoro's head. "When a girl asks you if she looks alright, your answer should always be yes, whether it's true or not!" answers Nami, with a tiny little vein throbbing on her temple.

Zoro replies, "So you want me to lie, woman?!"

Nami huffed, crossed her arms and answered, "Of course not! I want you to mean it when you say I look good, which of course, I always do," nodding her head in emphasis.

"First you ask me to tell you how you look, then to lie, then to tell the truth. Make up your mind!" Zoro answered in exasperation and in bewilderment, thinking how through the years they've been nakama, there were moments like these were he still couldn't understand how the mind of a woman, this woman in particular, works. He rubbed the small bump on his head thinking about this.

Nami looked at Zoro and caught the warring emotions of confusion and annoyance pass through the swordsman's face and just couldn't help herself. First it was a small grin which then turned into unbridled laughter. The look was just too funny, especially knowing that she had caused it. Zoro further look of confusion at Nami's laughter only made her laugh even more. Finally she stopped, then placed a hand on Zoro's arm, which was resting on the railing. "It's nice to have times like these once in a while, neh? It's always fun talking with you Zoro."

Zoro looked at Nami smiling at him, and felt his heart lighten in some odd way. He also noticed her hand on his arm, and felt a frisson of awareness pass through him. It was always like this when they touched, he thought to himself. Not wanting Nami to pull away, he leaned a little bit closer towards her and gave Nami his trademark devilish grin, "Hmm, I'm a great conversationalist after all. My wit is as sharp as my swords."

Nami's smile faltered a little, entranced with Zoro's grin, "He really is a handsome devil," thinking to herself. Then, she suddenly grew thoughtful, as she examined his face closely and remembered her thoughts earlier that Zoro really is a man any woman would be damned lucky to have. It really wasn't just because of how he looked, but more so because of what made Zoro, Zoro.

Zoro was brave and strong in battle, but he was also kind and gentle, especially to young ones. Knowing this, Nami knew he would make a great father both stern and kind as needed. He was intuitive and smart. Although at times, his poor sense of direction and propensity to let his mind wander, make him thick-headed at times, his ability to grasp a situation and make astute observations when it counts the most proved a sharp mind rested on his shoulders. He was also fiercely loyal. If Zoro gave his heart to someone, that lucky woman would know she would have his heart for the rest of her days. Unconsciously, Nami's hold on Zoro's arm tightened, as she felt a slight pang of possessiveness thinking about this unknown woman, and vowing that she better know the value of the treasure she would be given, or there would be hell to pay from her.

Zoro's grin became wider and teasingly asked Nami, "It seems it's my turn to ask, is there something wrong with my face?" then without finesse adds, "you've been staring at me for quite awhile." Nami, startled out of her thoughts, felt her cheeks reddening "Huh!? No,no,no. I wasn't staring! Why would I do that anyway?" Then looking at Zoro's raised eyebrow, and hearing her own words sounding like an excuse, Nami thought quickly and came up with an idea. "Actually you're right. I was staring because..."

Nami deliberately looked at Zoro from head to toe in an assessing manner, as Zoro, looking slightly puzzled waited for Nami's reply, "I was just thinking that it's time we go shopping for your clothes again. You need a new wardrobe soon. Can't be surprised, really with all that's happened lately."

Nami, then becoming engrossed with this thought, started checklisting things they needed to buy, " Let's see, you definitely need new shirts, undershirts, few button-down polo shirts, new haramaki, new pants, a couple of shorts, hmm maybe even a new bandanna..." Zoro's smile was vanishing with every item Nami was mentioning, with a slight grimace forming "Oi..."

But Nami didn't seem to hear him as she continued listing clothes Zoro needed, "and some black and white briefs and brief shorts and- "

"OI!" Zoro said in a near shout to which he got bonked in the head again.

"WHAT?" Nami bellowed, "Don't shout in my ear! I can hear you just fine. What's your problem, huh?!"

Zoro then muttered "My clothes are still wearable, and don't go mentioning stuff like b-briefs out loud. You're a woman for crying out loud! Really, mentioning men's underwear so casually!" with Zoro, slightly reddening and his voice rising in embarrassment.

Nami could just stare at Zoro like he suddenly sprouted a second head, waving his embarrassment away, "Don't be silly! This isn't the first time I bought briefs for you, anyway. I even know you prefer black ones. Besides you also need a new cloak and jacket.." and Nami continued listing clothes,"Hmmm, maybe it would be cheaper if we asked Kinemon once we reach Wano to give you a new wardrobe instead..." seeming to consider that seriously, unconsiously removing her hand from Zoro's arm and striking a thinking pose, placing her hand on her chin.

"OI! Do you want me to go naked instead?!"Zoro asked, slightly frustrated, thinking Nami might be seriously considering using the samurai's skill of turning stone to clothes to save money, and secretly missing the feel of Nami's hand on his arm.

"Eh? Just kidding, just kidding! Of course it would be difficult. You would probably just discard your garment anytime and we'd have stones laying about the ship for people to trip on." Nami said, almost to herself.

"You were seriously considering it weren't you?" Zoro then had a vein throbbing near his temple.

Nami then sighed,"Well, I guess there's no helping it. You're coming with me on the next shopping trip, okay?" Then, Nami suddenly had a sly grin on her face, as she said, "Or if you like, I can do all the shopping myself for you!"

Zoro, then said, "Really?" thinking he just got lucky and caught Nami in one of her generous moods. After all, he knew Nami liked shopping, whether it was for her or for her nakama. This would mean he would still have some time to take a nap on the ship after a little training instead.

Offhandedly he said, "I'm not that particular with style, just get something comfortable for me that I can move in well. I trust your taste in clothes anyway."

"Sure thing! I'll just charge you triple the price okay for picking the items and delivery to you," she said happily.

"What?! Nevermind, I'm coming with you!"

"Eh? Okay, if you say so," Nami said still smiling.

Turning around to leave, she took a couple of steps, when suddenly she lost her footing and slipped, and was about to take a tumble backwards. "Kyaa!"

But before she could hit the floor, strong hands encircled her and held her arms to keep her steady, and she could feel Zoro's chest behind her, as Zoro steadied her by pulling her close to his chest to prevent her from falling backwards. "Careful Nami, the floor's still wet from the storm," he said. Suddenly they heard Robin giggling, and turning to their right, they saw Robin's half body from the waist up, protruding from the floor deck.

"Am I disturbing something?" Robin asked with a smile on her face. Nami blinking and a little red on the face answered her roommate quickly, "Zoro just caught me from falling that's all." Zoro, seemingly unaffected, continued to hold Nami where she was.

"Oh is that so?" said Robin, "I just came up to say, I'm finished with my bath Nami. You can go now if you want to."

"Ah, thank you Robin, I was just about to head to our room."

"Alright, see you both later," and just like that, Robin vanished with a trace of flower petals in the air.

"Nami-swaan! Are you alright? I thought I heard a lady in distress calling me- Oi! Shitty Marimo! What are you-" Sanji suddenly appeared, seeing Nami in Zoro's arms.

Suddenly realizing she was still in Zoro's arms and leaning on his chest, Nami hurriedly straightened up and answered Sanji. "Oh Sanji-kun, I slipped because of the wet floor, and Zoro saved me from falling."

"Oh is that so Nami-swan, then allow me to escort you down this stairs, as the floor is still quite wet here as well," Sanji stated, then gallantly offering his hand to Nami, a slight nosebleed forming as he once again noticed how alluring Nami looked after the storm.

Nami just smiled and was about to refuse Sanji's kind offer when Zoro drawled out, "Oi swirly no. 7, why don't you just trip instead and hit your head while you're at it."

Sanji rising to the bait, went rushing up the stairs towards Zoro, ready for another round of argument with him.

"Huuuh?! What did you say shitty marimo?!"

" I said, you should just trip you ero-cook, as your nosebleed is just making the floor more slippery."

"You want to fight?!"

"Bring it!"

Nami, seeing that Zoro and Sanji were back to their normal bickering ways, felt the vein throbbing on her forehead re-appear and resisted the urge to hit both men on the head for their stupidity. Instead, she called out, "Sanji-kun, I'll be down for dinner after I take my bath okay?" Sanji, hearing Nami calling him, stopped arguing with Zoro and twirled his way down the stairs into the kitchen, "Certainly, Nami-swan! The food will be ready by then." Zoro watched Sanji go down the stairs still annoyed but partly pleased with himself. He didn't think much about it all, but seeing that ero cook flirt with Nami could always get a rise out of him. However, he smirked, pleased with himself that he met his objective when he deliberately picked a fight with Sanji at that time. Watching Nami walk away, he was glad Sanji didn't get a chance to hold her hand down the stairs. Nami deserved more from a man than shallow displays of affection.

Then looking up to the observation deck, Zoro thought of doing some training before dinner.


End file.
